I first loved you when
by Quiet Flame
Summary: 7 year old Bella Swan has to go live with the Cullen's for a few months while her parents go through a divorce.. Afterwards she leaves to go live with her mom in Florida Ten years later its time to move back and see her old friends again BxE AllHuman
1. I walked up to your door

_**Prologue **_

_7 years old_

**BPOV**

I was sitting in the kitchen eating a banana watching my mom and dad fight, they had been fighting a lot lately.

Suddenly I started crying, my parents who had just remembered that there seven year old daughter was in fact in the kitchen with them turned around to look at me.

"Bella honey we're sorry" my mom apologized for what seemed like the tenth time this week.

Later that night after they tucked me in bed I got thirsty so I kicked my blanket off and slowly got off the bed flinching when my feet hit the cold hard wood floor

I was just passing my parents bedroom about to enter the kitchen to get some water when I heard the sound of my name coming through their door, I took a few steps back and pressed my ear to the door to hear what was being said

"It can't be good for her to hear us fighting all the time" I heard my dads voice say

"No, no its not" my mom replied

"She can't be here while we start going through the divorce"

"That would be to much for a seven year old to handle… but where could we send her?"

"Do you remember Carlisle Cullen? We went to collage with him?.... well I talked to him the other day and it seems he has three kids, he only lives an hour or so away maybe she could stay there till all this is over with"

"But Bella has never met the Cullen's! I don't want to send her off with strangers!"

"They are not strangers! Carlisle is one of the nicest men I know! And he used to be my best friend! We can trust Carlisle and Esme to take care of her, and we will go and see her whenever we can!"

That's when they started fighting again, my water forgotten I tiptoed back to my room…

~~~~xXx~~~~

Two days later I was sitting in the living room watching family feud when my parents walked in and turned off the TV.

"Bells" my dad said using his nickname for me "We have something we want to tell you"

My mom nodded and said "You are going to be staying with some of our good friends for a while"

I sighed it looked like dad had won that fight, I asked even though I already knew the answer

"Who am I going to be staying with?"

"Dr. Cullen and his family invited you to stay with them for a little while" my dad answered

I laughed sadly to myself 'sure… invited' I thought sarcastically

"Have I met Dr. Cullen?"

My mom hesitated then answered "No, but they have a son that is about your age you two will be great friends I'm sure"

I sighed again and asked. "When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow morning"

~~~~xXx~~~~

By the next morning I had all my clothes packed, my CD's put carefully in their place at the bottom of my bag, and teddy my stuffed bunny sitting atop my suitcase.

The car ride there seemed to last forever.

I sat in the back seat with my headphones in, trying to block out my parents voices, I was listening to my favorite CD a mix of classical music that my best friend Jessica had gotten me for my birthday this year.

Jessica, I would miss her while I was gone visiting the Cullen's.

The Cullen's I wonder what they are like I hope they are nice and I also hope I come back home soon.

Mrs. Cullen better make good chocolate chip cookies otherwise teddy will be upset and so will I for that matter….

~~~~xXx~~~~

We finally arrived at the Cullen's

Their house might have been the biggest I ever saw! I jumped out of the car and stared up at it.

Mom and dad also got up and together we walked up to the front door.

Dad reached out to ring the bell………

**Hey! Thanks for reading! **

**Please please review and tell me if I should continue writing it or not **

**I will definitely keep writing it if I get enough reviews…. **

**So REVIEW! Tell me what you think! I need to know! **

_**REVIEW review review**_


	2. sorry

**A/N **

**Sorry for the long wait! You all must hate me and wanna kill me or maybe you just forgot all about me! =( **

**I went on vacation for longer then expected and when I got back I had a friend fly in to visit me for a few weeks and now I've just been to busy to write **

**But I'm writing the next chapter now! It should be up either late tonight or sometime tomorrow or the day after! **

**Please I need people to nag me to keep writing cause I have a problem with procrastination **

**I just kept putting it off till now I'm horrible! **

**But all you reviewers and followers are amazing! Thanks so much! =) **


	3. I heard you play

**Thanks futureauthor62 for being my beta!**

**A****gain sorry for the wait! thanks all you wonderful reviewers and followers! =) I hope you enjoy **

I First Loved You When

Chapter 1

I heard you play

BPOV

RIIIIIIINGGGGGG!!! went the doorbell. A few seconds later, the door opened, and there stood possibly the prettiest woman I had ever set eyes on.

"You must be Esme." Charlie exclaimed, smiling brightly.

"I am. It is so nice to meet you." she replied.

When she looked down at me, she smiled and got down on one knee.

"And you must be Bella! We are going to have so much fun! I have a son that is about your age, and you'll love Alice, though she is a bit older."

I smiled back at her, and instantly realized that we were going to get along great.

As I walked into her house, my dad asked where Carlisle was. Esme informed him that Carlisle had to work, and was sorry to have missed them.

Renee then asked where all her children were. Esme replied that they were all in their rooms, doing whatever, and that they would be down later.

My parents soon had to leave. They both gave me a hug and a kiss, told me to behave and said they would see me soon.

After they left, Esme smiled again at me, and asked if I would like to see the rest of the house. I replied that I would love to, and started to lug my bags. But, I soon found they were to heavy.

"Oh, Bella, don't worry about your bags. I'll have Emmett bring them up to your room, as soon as he comes down. Now, come on and just leave them right there." Esme told me. I just nodded and left my bags where they were.

She showed me the large living room, with the huge flat screen TV. She also showed me the dining room, the den, the kitchen, and a few bathrooms.

She took me downstairs to the basement, which she called the game room. It was stuffed with board games, movies, beanbags, videogames a computer and a TV. It also had a mini kitchen.

Esme told me I could come down here whenever I wanted. She then took me back upstairs.

She walked me down a hallway, which I had not seen before, when she was showing me around.

As we walked, she pointed at doors, calling out what the room was. She called out a few more bathrooms, guestrooms, and closets. As we passed one room, I heard loud music blasting from the inside. I didn't recognized the sound, but I really didn't like it.

"Bella I'm sorry, that is Emmett's room. I'll try to get him to turn it down." Esme apologized.

She pounded on the door and yelled for Emmett to turn it down.

Either Emmett didn't hear her, or he just didn't care, because the music just continued to blast. Esme rolled her eyes and mumbled something about teenagers. A few doors down, I heard a totally different type of music blasting. I recognized the music though, since my friends listened to it back home all the time... It was, "Wannabe" by Spice Girls that was playing.

"That's Alice's room." Esme informed me.

We kept walking and made it to a staircase leading up. As we climbed, all the music from downstairs faded, until all I could hear was the clumsy, yet soft, and sweet sound of Clair De Lune floating to my ears. Esme stopped in front of the door, where the music was playing, and smiled.

"That's Edward playing the piano. This is his room." She looked really proud of him, as she said it.

"I love Clair De Lune!" I said, softly.

She looked at me, and for the first time, noticed I had tears in my eyes. She got down to my level and wrapped her arms around me as I cried into her shoulder. She picked me up and walked me into the room next to Edward's.

She laid me on the bed, and sat down next to me, rubbing small circles on my back, until I fell asleep.

I woke to see a pair of bright green eyes staring at me. The eyes belonged to a boy about my age. I guess he must be Edward.

"You talk in your sleep," the boy said, merrily.

"Who are you?.... Oh no! What did I say?" I asked, frightened.

"Oh, nothing too embarrassing." He smirked at me, then remembering my first question, added, "Oh, I'm Edward."  
"Nice to meet you. Now, why were you in here listening to me sleep? And you better tell me what I said!"

He just laughed at me and said, "Come on silly, it's time to eat!" Then he ran out of the room. I ran after him, yelling for him to tell me what I said in my sleep. We made it to the kitchen, and he was still laughing at me...

I just glared at him.

Everyone was sitting at the table: Esme, a girl who looked about fourteen and had short black hair that was spiked in every direction, and wore a huge smile on her face, and a boy who was maybe nineteen years old. He was huge, super tall and looked really strong. He kind of freaked me out.

"Bella, these are my children Emmett and Alice. I see you already met Edward." Esme smiled at me...

I just nodded and sat down.

Just then, Emmett's phone rang, getting him a disapproving look from Esme, but he answered it anyway.

"Hey babe." He said into the phone.

"Tonight? Yeah, that sounds great, I'll see you then." Then he hung up.

"Was that Rachael?" Esme asked.

"No, Carmen." he replied.

"Player." Alice coughed into her napkin, getting her a glare from Emmett.

"Rachael and I broke up a while ago." he told Esme.

"You were just going out with her last week!" Esme said, shocked.

"Yeah, well, things didn't work out."

Just as she was going to reply, the land line rang. She looked annoyed, but answered it anyway.

"Hello?...." she greeted. "Oh no! When? Yes, I'll be there right away!" Esme hung up, then turned to the rest of us.

"I have to leave! Mrs. Smith's husband was in a car accident and they don't think he'll make it! I have to go be there for her!" She looked at me, as if just remembering I was there. "Emmett, you're in charge of Edward and Bella. Your dad is going to be working late."

Then she ran out.

We all ate our dinner in silence, then when we were done, Alice went to her room. Edward and me went to watch a movie.

After a while Emmett came in to check on Edward and me.

"Hey guys, I'm leaving Alice is in charge!" he said, then ran out the front door.

APOV

I was sitting in my room listening to music, while talking to Kembrah on my cell, when a call came through on the other line. It was an unknown number.

"Hey Kem. I've got to go. Someone else is calling. I'll see you at school!" I hung up and answered my other call.

"Hello?" I asked curiously into the phone.

"Hi" said a familiar voice… OH MY GOD! I knew that voice! Jasper Hale! Only my biggest crush since the second grade!

"Jasper.." I said, a bit to excitedly.

He laughed. "How did you know it was me?" he asked.

"Umm well I.." to embarrassed to continue, I stopped, mumbling, "guessed."

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to a party with me tonight?" He asked hesitantly, as if thinking I would say no.

"I would love to!" I said excitedly, surprised. But then, sadly remembered, "Oh wait.. I'm babysitting."

"No problem! I'm sure Rosalie wouldn't mind babysitting for you. Besides, she owes me one."

"Well, okay. I guess if she doesn't mind."

Rosalie was Jasper's twin sister, and also the hottest girl in our year. All the guys wanted to go out with her, but she always said no. Everyone knew she had a huge crush on Emmett, even though he was a senior, and a player.

"I'll pick you up in a hour!" Jasper said, sounding quite excited himself.


End file.
